ares kid
by harry jackson katnis
Summary: Lucy's mom dies and she stops function,she doesn't eat, talk, sleep, anything. Zeus suddenly deiced that ares must cheer Lucy up, but can ares even handle a child.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the plot and Lucy.**

Lucy pov

I woke up at 4:00 AM to my alarm clock as the smell of bacon wafted through the house. I groggily sat up swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked down stairs.

"Moring," I said to my mom

" Hey, honey this is our last lesson," she said. I smiled visions of being able to sleep in two hours latter floated through my head. My mom had been teaching all about the Greek gods before school for the last two years.

We finished our talk about the gods and ate breakfast. All of a sudden she turned to me,

" Sweetie I know you think this isn't necessary but this stuff can mean the difference between life and death for you," she said in a dead serious tone. I looked at her weirdly, why was my mom always weird I asked myself. Don't get me wrong I love my mom more than anything else she means so much to me, I don't think I could live without her, but sometimes she is so weird. My dad left before I was born for some reason, I didn't know why, so my mom raised me as a single mom.

" Mom I should get going, Haley will be waiting for me," I said.

"Okay bye dear,"

I ran out of my house grabbed my bag and ran to meet my best friend Haley. She had poufy blonde hair and walked kinda funny, she had some muscular leg disorder.

"Hey," I called after her

"Hi," she responded

"You ready for school," she asked

" Rarely," I replied. I had restless leg syndrome, and dyslexia making school a living hell for me .

The day flew by and before I knew it was time to leave school. Just as I was about to walk outside, Britney, the meanest girl in school stopped me.

" I've waited so long to do this," she said

" what?" I asked. But instead of Britney standing in front of me I found a human snake.

"You're an empousa," I whispered

" yesssss,"

" Here," Haley said throwing me a knife.

I threw it straight at Britney heart and she exploded into a bunch of dust.

" W..What just happened," I asked Haley.

"Nothing, what are you talking?" Haley asked

" Britney, the snake…"

" Are you feeling okay Lucy?" Haley asked

"Yea, Yea."

" I need to talk to your mom," Haley said

"okay, I will meet you at my car" I said shakily. What just happened I asked myself. I would ask my mom what to do

When I walked up to the car my mom looked ghostly pale

"Lucy," she whispered "when you get home I need you to pack all of your clothes were going on a trip."

"Why?" I asked

" I will explain later," she said


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own the plot and Lucy.**

When I got in the car I looked at her expectantly.

"well..," she started

"well what ," I snapped

" The gods, the ones we studied, they are real," she said in a dead serious tone. I guess part of me was surprised but the more I studied the Greek gods I felt more of a connection to them. I had always felt as if they were real, somehow they were part of my life.

" And I'm Satyr," Haley explained, kicking off her shoes. That hit me in the face hooves instead of feet, that's not weird at all.

" Umm.. wow, I -I didn't expect that," I stuttered

" Lucy you're a demigod, half human, half god," my mom explained. Again I was taken back, the a thought struck me, who was my father?

"Who..,"

"Ares," she said slowly. "God of war." Seriously, how could that even be true. I looked at her to see if she had a grin but instead I saw an emotionless face. This wasn't true, this was a lie. I mean I've never got in a fight or anything.

The rest of the ride was in silence, while I tried to process what I just heard. Demigod Ares, demigod Ares. Kept running through my head

Finally we arrived home and opened the door.

"what are you doing here?" my mom said

_* page break *_ in front of me stood a tall man he was wearing a leather jacket and fire danced in his eyes. I looked at my mom for an explanation she just stood there and stared.

"Lucy, that's your father, Ares, god of war," my jaw dropped to the floor. My mom the sweetest person I had ever known did it with him.

" umm hi," I said

"hi kid," he gruffed.

" Lucy go pack, while I talk to your dad," she said. I went to go pack. When I was packing I heard my mom, and my dad, gosh that sounds weird, yelling at each other.

" No, don't you even talk to her, I don't want you in a five mile radius of her," my mom shouted

" she my kid," my dad, still weird to say, Yelled

" just leave, we are taking her to camp now,"

" I'm taking you," Ares said

"NO!" my mom shouted

"It's final I'm taking you and nothing will change the fact,"

" Fine," my mom said in a defeated voice.

Soon I heard footsteps up the stairs I quickly threw the last of my clothes and my iPod in my bag and zipped it up. Just then Ares walked in the room. He looked around and said

"Its purple,"

"Um ya," I said

"tell me kid when's the last time you got in a fight,"

" never," I said in a matter-of-factly tone

"Adrianna, you broke this kid," Ares yelled at my mom "now get in my car im taking you to camp," he said. I looked at him hurt, I was a broken child, I thought to my self.

"okay," I said grabing my bag and walking out to the car, saying a mental good bye to the house


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you queen of awkard27 you are the bestest person ever**

**FYI Lucy is 13 and Arianna is her mom**

**I don't own pjo**

**Please please please, Zeus demands you review.**

As I was putting my stuff in my car I hear my mom and Ares fighting in whispers.

"She's perfect," my mom said

" her room is purple PURPLE," he argued

" purple is a perfectly okay room color for a 13 year old girl," my mom replied

" she's never been in a fight," he countered

" she's not YOU, she's my daughter, not yours. You've never even talked to her looked at her, so just lever her alone,"

"She is me, she is my daughter, all my other kids are normal, they like war and fighting," he responded

" your other kids are NORMAL, NORMAL they are all war freaks," by now the fight had become a full out screaming war, at the last comment Ares looked seriously annoyed, like he wanted to slap my mom.

"get in the car," he said trough clenched teeth. I looked over at Haley, she glanced back at me with sympathy in her eyes.

My mom glanced at me and got in the car. The whole car ride my mom kept arguing with my dad about me.

Suddenly we stopped and got out. We were by a hill with a tree covered in something gold surrounded by a dragon. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud screeching, thousands of bronze birds with knife sharp beaks and beady eyes we coming towards us.

"go," my mom screamed

" not without you," I said, she cupped my face in her hands and said,

"go I will be fine, I love you," my mom said as tears rolled down her face

" I love you too," I said as tears rolled down my face.

"go now, I will always love, never listen to your dad, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said as I started running towards the pine tree and into the camp. When I looked I saw my mom being surrounded by the birds and carried off into the sky.

I froze but soon started sprinting in a random direction, I didn't know for how long or where I was but I knew that my mom was dead.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed onto me

"Where do you think you're going, kid," it was Ares

" why didn't you save her," I screamed at him

He didn't respond but kept pulling me towards camp. At first I struggled to get away from him, but deiced if was going to go with him I might as well be difficult and went limp. He continued dragging me (literally) until I got back to the tree.

He pulled me through the camp until we reached what looked like a open air dinning pavilion. Everyone bowed and said _hail lord Ares. _

" who might this be," a horse man, centaur, said to me. I tried to answer but choked on my own tears.

" Lucy," Ares answered for me

"Clarisse, show her to the cabin," the centaur said

"yes sir," Clarisse, I presumed, said

the girl came up to me and put her hand out to shake

"Clarisse La Rue," she said, and I shook back.

As we were leaving the pavilion I hear Ares say to the other campers

"fix her up for me," that jerk I thought as I walked. We entered the cabin and Clarisse showed me my bed, I climbed in with no intention of ever getting out.


End file.
